User blog:Zoomer3539/Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! (Fanmade)
This will maybe be a real thing, but this is just an idea for Matt and Tony. Introduction/Drive-Thru Suprise A random customer drives up in a car to the drive-thru at Papa's Freezeria. The person orders a sundae with a cherry at the top. The person pays Penny/Alberto and recieves his/her sundae. The cherry is seen with a face and grows to human size. This person is Cherryl, the villan of the game. He takes a Warp Key from off the ground, and flicks it in the air. Penny/Alberto look in horror as the car is sucked into the portal. Many other customers get sucked into the portal. Penny/Alberto looks at Alberto/Penny and jumps into the portal to save their friends. Skills *'Original- '''This means that the person has no skill. This includes Alberto, Penny, Doan, Mindy, Chuck, and Clair. *'Double Jump- This skill means that the person can again in the air, so they go higher than others. This includes Peggy, Hank, Clover, Taylor, Wendy, and Kenji. *'Wall Jump- '''This means that the person can jump from wall to wall. This includes Connor, Scooter, Cooper, Radlynn, Sarge Fan!, and Ninjoy. *'Gliding- 'This means that the person can glide in the air. This includes Utah, Boomer, Xolo, Xandra, Professor Fitz, and Papa Louie. *'Pushing- 'This means that the person can push boulders out of the way. This includes Deano, Johnny, Scarlett, Akari, Cletus, and Captain Cori. *'Sling (New)- 'This means that the person can use their weapon as a hook and slide down ropes or sling up to different spots. This includes Zoe, Marty, Robby, Skyler, Pinch Hitwell, and Mary. *'Ground Pound- 'This means that the person can break through peppermint blocks by using ground pounds. This includes Big Pauly, Vicky, Gino Romano, Bertha, Mayor Mallow, and Crystal. *'Crawling- 'This means that the person can squeeze through tight spaces. This includes Greg, Edoardo Romano, Nevada, Georgito, Tohru, and Yippy. *'Dash (New)- '''This means that the person can speed up and break hazelnut gates. This includes Willow, Mitch, James, Olivia, Foodini, and Kayla. Characters All the characters in Papa Louie 3 Alberto's outfits.png|Alberto, Freezeria Alberto, Star Alberto penny's outfits.png|Penny, Freezeria Penny, Lavender Penny *Weapons are classed under three types: Melee, Whip and Ranged. Melee attacks close range, Whip can reach farther than Melee and strike multiple enemies, Ranged attacks are thrown or shot projectiles; Some Ranged attacks differ. e.g: Beaker bombs split into three when impacted, Roman candle stuns enemies and Crushida pepper bombs explode on impact. Baddies #Strawberry #Blueberry #Army Gummy Onion #Spiky Pineapple #Vanilla Roller #Chocolate Roller #Strawberry Roller #Pretzel Piece #Cordial Slider #Dreamsicle Flapper #Key Lime Flapper #Sugarplum Flapper #Wafer Wheel #Wafer Worm #Wafer Weed #Caramel Apple #Spiky Caramel Apple #Bow Caramel Apple #Waffle Bar #Chocolate Waffle Bar #Waffle Bits #Lollipop Squasher #Lollipop Swinger #Lollipop Sensei #Peppermint Wheel #Cake Crawler #Sauce Saucer #Sundaestein #Sarge #Radley Madish #Cherryl Levels and Missions Level 1: '''Island Landing #Rescue Doan #Rescue Mindy #Rescue Chuck (needs push) #Rescue Clair (needs sling) #Collect 5 Papa Coins #Defeat 3 Sundaesteins #Collect 100 coins (needs wall jump) Level 2: Charm Bay #Rescue Peggy #Rescue Connor (needs glide) #Rescue Hank (needs dash) #Rescue Utah (needs ground pound) #Collect 5 Fizzo Cans #Defeat 3 Sundaesteins (needs sling) #Collect 100 coins (needs double jump) Level 3: Syrup Bog (requires 3 Warp Keys) #Rescue Scooter #Rescue Boomer (needs push) #Rescue Cooper (needs crawl) #Rescue Deano (needs glide) #Collect 5 Daisies (needs double jump) #Defeat 5 Sundaesteins (needs dash) #Collect 100 coins (needs wall jump) Level 4: Sarge's Lair '''(requires 5 Warp Keys) #Rescue Professor Fitz #Rescue Johnny (needs crawling) #Rescue Scarlett (needs double jump) #Rescue Zoe (needs ground pound) #Collect 5 Sarge Coins (needs sling) #Defeat 8 Sundaesteins (needs push) #Collect 100 Coins (needs wall jump) Level 5: '''Creamo Caves (requires 8 Warp Keys) #Rescue Akari #Rescue Marty (needs dash) #Rescue Clover (needs push) #Rescue Radlynn (needs double jump) #Collect 5 Tutti Tokens (needs sling) #Defeat 9 Sundaesteins (needs wall jump) #Collect 100 Coins (needs crawl) Level 6: Gummy Gorge (requires 12 Warp Keys) #Rescue Robby #Rescue Sarge Fan! (needs ground pound) #Rescue Taylor (needs crawl) #Rescue Big Pauly (needs wall jump) #Collect 5 Gold Helmets (needs dash) #Defeat 10 Sundaesteins (needs sling) #Collect 100 Coins (needs double jump) Level 6: Peppermint Palace (requires 17 Warp Keys) #Rescue Vicky #Rescue Greg (needs dash) #Rescue Gino Romano (needs sling) #Rescue Willow (needs wall jump) #Collect 5 Gummy Worms (needs double jump) #Defeat 12 Sundaesteins (needs push) #Collect 100 Coins (needs glide) Level 7: Radley's Hideout (requires 23 Warp Keys) #Rescue Little Eduardo #Rescue Mitch (needs push) #Rescue Wendy (needs sling) #Rescue Ninjoy (needs double jump) #Collect 5 Radley Coins (needs glide) #Defeat 13 Sundaesteins (needs dash) #Collect 100 Coins (needs crawl) Level 8: Fruit Hills (requires 26 Warp Keys) #Rescue Cletus #Rescue Skyler (needs dash) #Rescue Bertha (needs double jump) #Rescue Nevada (needs push) #Collect 5 Balloons (needs crawl) #Defeat 11 Sundaesteins (needs sling) #Collect 100 Coins (needs wall jump) Level 9:' Powsicle Park' (requires 30 Warp Keys) #Rescue Pinch Hitwell #Rescue Mayor Mallow (needs crawl) #Rescue Georgito (needs sling) #Rescue James (needs push) #Collect 5 Ninja Stars (needs wall jump) #Defeat 14 Sundaesteins (needs double jump) #Collect 100 Coins (needs ground pound) Level 10:' Chocolate Sewer' (requires 35 Warp Keys) #Rescue Captain Cori #Rescue Mary (needs glide) #Rescue Crystal (needs sling) #Rescue Tohru (needs dash) #Collect 5 Tropical Charms (needs wall jump) #Defeat 15 Sundaesteins (needs ground pound) #Collect 100 coins (needs double jump) Level 11: Blender Beach (requires 40 Warp Keys) #Rescue Olivia #Rescue Foodini (needs double jump) #Rescue Yippy (needs wall jump) #Rescue Kayla (needs glide) #Rescue Kenji (needs push) #Collect 5 Lime Wheels (needs crawl) #Defeat 15 Sundaesteins (needs ground pound) #Collect 100 Coins (needs dash) Level 12: Cherryl's Fortress '''(requires 50 Warp Keys) #Rescue Papa Louie (This can only be beaten by Penny or Alberto) Level Bonus: Sherbet-X Starway '(requires all 79 Warp Keys) *There are no missions on this level, but you can rescue Xolo and Xandra here and the collectables. Level Rescue: '''Station Station '(requires rescuing Xolo and Xandra) *There are no Warp Keys on this level, but you can rescue Penny and Alberto after them being captured from Cherryl. Badges Page 1: *Key Collector (Earn 5 Warp Keys) *Keys, Please (Earn 10 Warp Keys) *Warp Key Roundup (Earn 20 Warp Keys) *Key Hunter (Earn 30 Warp Keys) *Key Adventurer (Earn 40 Warp Keys) *Unlock Lover (Earn 50 Warp Keys) *Hero (Earn 60 Warp Keys) *Keymaster (Earn 79 Warp Keys) Page 2: *Secret Saver (Save 5 Customers) *Jailbreak (Save 10 Customers) *Rescuer (Save 20 Customers) *Halfway There (Save 27 Customers) *Bravery (Save 45 Customers) *Full Roster (Save 54 Customers) *Flower Power (Save Penny from Cherryl) *Soccer Star (Save Alberto from Cherryl) Page 3: *Berry Good (Defeat 100 Berry Enemies (Strawberry, Blueberry, Spiky Pineapple)) *Syrup Smasher (Defeat 100 Syrup Enemies (Vanilla/Chocolate/Strawberry Roller)) *Pretzel Party (Defeat 30 Mobs of Pretzel Pieces) *Slider Smasher (Defeat 100 Cordial Sliders) *Flapper Defeat (Defeat 100 Flappers (Dreamsicle/Key Lime/Sugarplum Flapper) *Wafer Warrior (Defeat 100 Wafer Enemies (Wafer Wheel/Worm/Weed)) *Apple Muncher (Defeat 100 Caramel Apple Enemies ((Spiky/Bow) Caramel Apple)) *Waffle Warrior (Defeat 100 Waffle Enemies ((Chocolate) Waffle Bar, Waffle Bits)) Page 4: *Lolli Lover (Defeat 100 Lollipop Enemies (Lollipop Squasher/Swinger/Sensei)) *Spring Effect (Bounce on 100 Cake Crawlers) *Saucy (Defeat 100 Sauce Saucers) *I'm Not Crying, I'm Fighting (Defeat Sarge) *A Madley Fight (Defeat Radley Madish) *Cherry On Top (Defeat Cherryl) *Mint Hint (Find the hidden Peppermint Wheel) *Baddie List (Defeat at least 1 of each Baddie) Page 5: *Onionception (Defeat Sarge as Sarge Fan!) *Radishception (Defeat Radley Madish as Radlynn) *A Sweet Suprise (Defeat Cherryl as Scarlett) *SweetRoller (Defeat 50 Baddies by rolling on Scooter's skateboard) *Customer Assistance (Complete levels using 13 customers) *Helping Hand (Complete levels using 27 different customers) *Rescue Squad (Complete levels using 40 different customers) *One For All (Complete levels using 54 different customers) Page 6: *New Threads (Buy a new outfit for a customer) *Change of Clothes (Buy all outfits for a customer) *Clothes Shopping (Have 3 different sets of clothings for 3 different customers) *Expanded Wardrobe (Have 3 sets of clothings for 10 different customers) *Clothing Variety (Have 3 sets of clothings for 15 different customers) *Shopping Spree (Have at least 2 sets of clothings for all customers) *Thread-Head (Have 3 sets of clothings for 27 customers) *Full Wardrobe (Have all sets of clothings bought) Page 7: *Look Out Below (Break 50 Peppermint Blocks) *Incoming (Stun 100 Enemies using Ground Pound Ability) *Brace Yourself (Break 50 Hazelnut Gates) *Break-In (Break 100 Hazelnut Gates) *Super Stomper (Stun 100 Enemies) *Nonstomp (Stun 250 Enemies) *Treasure Chest (Collect all items in 5 locations) *Expert Searcher (Collect all items in 11 locations) Page 8: *Gummy Onionception (Defeat 50 Army Gummy Onions as Sarge Fan!) *Wafer War (Defeat 50 Wafer Enemies as Kayla) *Waffle War (Defeat 50 Waffle Enemies as Greg) *Lolli-lolli-lolli-POP! (Defeat 50 Lollipop Enemies as Mindy) *Ninja Ammo (Collect the Ninja Stars as Ninjoy) *When Sundaes Attack (Defeat 50 Sundaesteins as Alberto) *Syrup Rollers (Defeat 50 Syrup Rollers as Penny (Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry)) *Back For More (Complete the Sherbet-X Starway as Xandra, then repeat as Xolo) Category:Blog posts